Dark Materials
by mishy-mo
Summary: This is a crossover with Phillip Pullman's dark materials trilogy, fantastic book, SG-1 gate to will's world after he has a strange dream where his father tells him they could lead him to Lyra and complete what was started six years ago. Please r & r
1. The Dream

A shimmering blue circle of water burst froth from the darkness, outshining everything in the vicinity. It mesmerised Will and froze his limbs; transfixed he watched the horizontal pool defy all logic.

It was a dream he knew that, all the movements, all the sounds; a dream. But it was different.

Some part of it was ... just different.

Some piece of this was real.

"Will." sounded a whisper.

He jumped suddenly, startled by the voice of his father's ghost beside him, an apparition he'd seen only once before but still it startled him.

"Will you need to pay attention, the others are coming, and you need to get to them. Take them in and teach them to see as you do, they can complete what was started six years ago. What you started."

Will nodded and continued to observe the ring, he watched that the ripples became focused, as though they had a purpose.

It was then that four people stepped through, his father naming each of them in turn as they emerged from the other side.

Once through and each of their faces memorised with accompanying name, the scene melted and Will found himself surrounded by the botanic gardens. He was at the bench beneath the bridge, his bench, their bench.

"Son," his father said sympathetically and turned to him his eyes glistening with the glow of dust, "You must get up soon, you will meet with them here once you wake. Hurry Will, they can finish what was started, complete the task that was set and perhaps lead you to Lyra."

The young mans heart shivered at the mere mention of her name, the old wounds of his heart creaked open.

"Yes father, I will." He murmured between sleep and awake.

Shaking off the remnants of sleep he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was three thirty; he crawled out of his bed, putting on the clothes that would suit chill of this hour. Kirjava was at the foot of his bed, ready to go, her sleek fur shimmering in the moonlight through window.

He stepped carefully and quietly making sure not to wake his mother or Mary, remembering to leave a note on the kitchen table just in case it took longer than he imagined.

As he walked the familiar route he noticed the streets where quiet, Kirjava was quiet and alert next to him watching alert for anything out of place.

"We're going to meet with some people; they're called SG-1. They can help us get to Lyra and Pan." He said hopefully as they neared the Gardens.

Kirjava purred happily prowling next to him, "We might see them again?" she spoke her voice soft and equally happy.

"Yes." He answered.

It was the middle of June and the in the crisp morning the smell of the freshly opened flowers filled his body. It was ten days before he was supposed to be here. In the beginning he would come and sit every weekend, needing to be close to her, but after the first year he found he thought of her no matter where he was and resided to going when he felt he the need and midsummer of course, their day.

Reaching their destination, he sat on the cold bench while Kirjava settled regally between his feet watching the park alert and ready.

It was half past four before anything happened.

A thunderous groaning came from behind him, deep within the walls of the bridge, beneath the embankment.

Will moved quickly and stealthily so that he could see the profile of the bridge, just the thundering stopped and a kawoosh almost loud enough to burst ear drums when compared with the relative silence of the early morning before.

From a gap on the high on the embankment he could see a shimmering blue light; it was the light of his dreams.

Kirjava went forward first, quickly reaching the gap and sliding into it, Will followed quite happy to let his more agile counterpart take the lead.

Reaching the gap he followed his deamon into the cavernous compartment, before him was the great shimmering ring that he had seen in his dreams. Hiding behind a pillar he watched as the others came through in military attire holding their weapons defensively.

"This is your colonel speaking and it seems we've landed in an unknown location with none of the promised tropical beaches," said the tall greying man, as the pool suddenly switched off, "CARTER!" he called with fake ire.

"I don't understand sir, I'm not getting any unusual readings and we did a gate diagnostic only half an hour before we left." Replied the only woman in the team. "And yet it doesn't explain where the MALP went and the tropical beaches."

"Strange," muttered another man, "There is nothing to indicate what kind of society we've gated too, nor how far they've come in their evolution."

'At least there is a DHD.' Muttered the last member and in Will's opinion by far the most strange. He was troubled deeply by him but quickly put to one side to do as his father had asked.

Taking a deep breath he stepped forward confidently, reassured by the thoughts of Kirjava.

"Jack, Samantha, Daniel, and Teal'c, my name is Will and you must come with me. My father told me you would come here, he also told me your names, I have much to explain but we must hurry while the streets are quiet and we won't attract attention. Follow me please."

And with that he headed out of the room and back into the moonlight, he waited patiently for them by the hidden entrance as they murmured between themselves no doubt discerning whither they should go with him.

"There's something about him," he overheard Jack say, "I can't put my finger on it but I trust him, kinda like when I first saw you T."

With quick mumbles of agreement the emerged from the others they came out into the Gardens.

"Lead the way, Will." Said Jack smiling.

Upon exiting the Gardens they stopped and stared at the roads, pointing stunned at the cars drove by and the world of civilisation around them, Kirjava followed quietly behind the group keeping out of sight.

"What?" asked Will figuring he could spare a few minutes.

'"Ehh where are we?" asked Daniel curiously sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Will looked at him curiously then answered. "Oxford, England."

"Earth?" he cried aloud.

"You mean to say we've got another one of these things floating around on this PLANET!" Jack growled his temper shortening.

"Look something obviously didn't go right when you came here, but is a public street the best place to be discussing this sort of thing?" Will said hurriedly before turning and heading in the direction of the flat he called home.

SG-1 was shocked at his statement, at an 18-year-old boy that had an air of such wisdom and experience and was able to reprimand the colonel with such ease and get away with it.

"Are you coming?" he called, heading down the street.

There's just something about that kid thought Jack as he followed him obediently.


	2. Home

"Please keep quiet, my mum and Mary are still asleep." Spoke Will softly as he lead the four into the small sitting room of the flat.

It was 04.56 on the digital clock on the coffee table, the darkness of the night was melted away by the soft light of a lamp, highlighting the corner of a kitchen and the beginning of a hallway leading to places unknown, no doubt the sleeping forms of the women in Will's life.

"Eh have a seat I just need to get the door." Said Will heading back from whence they came, SG-1 tentatively stepped further into the room, dodging the simple furniture of two sofas, an armchair, a table, and a small TV cabinet. Daniel and Sam sat while Jack peered down the hallway and Teal'c looked out of the window, however the entire team jumped and raised their weapons when Kirjava entered the room.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Jack staring at her down his sights.

"It's my deamon, Kirjava." He answered simply.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope you can lead us to Lyra." She spoke softly and nodded her head in a gentle bow.

SG-1 where utterly floored when they heard a voice come from the sleek cat like animal before them. Daniel found himself sitting once more his mouth and eyes wide, Sam was curious but still wary and Teal'c remained typically impassive while Jack drew closer to the creature and lowering his weapon.

"It talks?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah, her name is Kirjava. And like I said before she's my deamon, my soul. I was shocked myself at the idea that everyone had an animal counterpart that followed you and helped guide you, but it's true. Even you who can not see you deamons yet, have one." Will said knowledgeably.

"A deamon?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, I'm not sure where the name came from, most people in this world aren't even aware of them, I only learned about my deamon after meeting Lyra and going to the world of the dead."

"World of the Dead?'" asked Sam her weapon finally lowering since Kirjava's appearance.

"Yes, but that is some way into my story and we shall leave that for later. Right now I am much more interested in your story, then I shall tell you mine." He replied. He was desperate for information. Any clue that might lead him to Lyra.

The team sat silent for a while.

Will stood eagerly waiting for them.

Kirjava's tail flickered as she sat at his left leg.

"Eh Daniel isn't this where you pull out your peaceful explorers speech?" Said Jack, still standing in the hallway thinking over what Will had just said.

"Oh yes, um we're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth, a different planet earth, we um we used the Stargate." He said quite bemused.

"The Stargate?"

"Carter, your turn." Jack instructed.

"It's a device which allows almost instantaneous travel over hundreds of light years from one planet to another and accidentally to alternate universes. It's never happened before… with the Stargate anyway." She continued under her breath.

"You seem quite happy to except this idea of other worlds." He spoke simply.

Sam looked to Jack for confirmation that she should continue to tell the boy of the SGC exploits. With a nod from him she continued.

"Well yeah this isn't anything we haven't seen before, we encountered this mirror on one of the planets we visited and it transported some of us to other universes where we had to help our alternate selves."

"This is different to what I know of other worlds, there can be only one person, one living conscious between all the worlds I know of, there is only one me. The mirror sounds familiar though kind of like the windows I used to create, but I wonder whether your Stargate is a window as well, it must be or else you could not have come through, it looks different however as though it has some sort of barrier to prevent the dust from escaping."

"Dust?" asked Jack.

"Once again I find myself getting ahead of the story. I shall start from the beginning..."

* * *

Once Will had completed his story taking several hours to do so, they had settled into the flat quite well having meet its other residents.

Mary and Sam where getting along famously discussing science and the properties of dust in great length and detail.

Will's mother however appeared disoriented and confused, and after greeting the team headed back to her room with the assistance of her son.

Will was now discussing the finer points of 'How to see your deamon 101' with Jack and Teal'c while Daniel found his way to a computer and was currently searching wildly for something to satiate his curiosity about this world.

"Ah hah!" He cried loudly gaining the attention of the entire room; he did not notice that his out burst had been noted so he continued reading at the information scrolling down the screen.

"Daniel, what are you 'ah hah' ing about?" Said an irritated colonel.

"Well ever since we got here I've been wondering about how the Stargate ended up in Oxford, it seems that during the crusades a legendary and secretive group of knights found an object of great power, one powerful enough to challenge the existence of God, so in their pilgrimage for the church they took it upon themselves to take it and hide it. As it was nearing the end of the crusades there was only one place they could go and that was north so it was brought to England. I think it might have been the Stargate."

Jack looked at him incredulously.

"What? It was bothering me." He said in defence.

"Right so now that we know it's the Stargate is there any chance we can make it back to the SGC in time for the Simpsons?" spoke Jack almost frantic at the thought of having to miss his favourite show.

"Sir I don't know what caused us to come her2 in the first place and if I don't figure out what it is then we won't be able to go home at all." Sam said frankly.

"We can't go home?" asked Daniel with a sigh.

Sam could not answer this. The possibility that they couldn't go home was very real, but it wasn't one she was prepared to admit at the moment, instead she left the question open as only time would tell if they could get the Stargate to work in their favour.

But it wasn't looking good at the moment.

Not at all.

Then again, SG-1 have and impeccable luck for beating the odds.

Can they beat they beat them once more and return home, the fates would decide.


	3. Deamons

Jack's head reeled at all the new information he had obtained today, almost like being told about the Stargate program all over again, this other worlds business. He was exhausted, but neither could he sleep.

It was midnight local time and he had arrived at 4.30am, being a Cheyenne for four hours previous. 20 hours he'd been awake and he just couldn't sleep, some part of him was restless and just wouldn't settle.

He looked fondly in the direction of Daniel and Teal'c, Daniel sleeping on a camp bed and Teal'c sitting cross-legged and meditating. Jack was glad that they had been able to sleep. He felt better knowing that even if he was not refreshed for the next day his team would keep him alert.

Sam had taken the spare room, being presumed sleeping over two hours ago.

He winced at the feeling of his mind buzzing constantly.

I just want some peace! He thought desperately.

With this his mind drifted back to what Will had said of seeing your deamon, about being relaxed and concentrated at the same time.

Teal'c being used to meditating had found the 'sight' easy to obtain. A vicious looking dog appeared before them, though something was distinctly wrong with it. It seemed ghoulish in some way, its eyes to sunken and teeth too large. It gave insight in to the genetically modified nature of his race. Teal'c appeared disturbed at first but soon became more comfortable as did the rest of the team as the deamon's personality was ever so slowly revealed much like its human counterpart. Jack had asked several questions about his own deamon, assuming that now he had the sight he'd be able to see it too, but Teal'c insisted that he could not see it as Jack had not seen it yet.

So, sitting deep in the armchair, leaning his head back he tried to get in the right frame of mind for the fifth time that day.

Eyes closed he relaxed his body and concentrated his mind drifting in some indefinable place until he felt eyes on him. Holding the state of mind he looked down to be faced with a pair of green eyes watching him tentatively, Jack was so shocked by them he lost his mind... his state of mind. But now that calm state.

Before him sat a great cheetah; sleek, graceful, strong and intelligent. Its tail swishing from side to side as it eyed him with curiosity and mild fascination. Those eyes buried though him, he felt as though the animal could read his mind and see his soul.

Sliding from the chair he knelt before the luxurious animal, somehow it felt strangely familiar though he'd never seen it before. For some reason he was drawn to it. He stretched his hand out tentatively worried in case those powerful claws would swipe it away, but the beast seemed nonplussed, as it began purring before him.

His fingertips delved into its soft coat finding a particularly soft spot beneath its jaw causing the purring to increase tenfold.

Jack however, upon touching the animal, suddenly became breathless; his heart racing feeling both on edge and strangely calm at the feel of the animal.

Jack completed his stroke of the animal's throat, beginning to recover form the strange experience as soon as his fingers left the sleek coat. But in his recovery he thought of the sensation that touching the deamon brought, knowing almost instantaneously that the cheetah was not his, but someone else's.

"You're Sam's deamon." He said simply. He didn't know how but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.

The cheetah nodded in response, then padded away softly down the hall, Jack followed to find the big cat sitting outside Sam's bedroom door.

"Go in. She's asleep." Muttered the deamon.

Jack did as the animal asked allowing him to go in before he did.

Stealthily he leaped on to the bed and curled around the sleeping form's feet, instantly looking content.

Jack couldn't place it but he felt another reason for being in the room other than the fact that the cheetah had instructed him.

The reason appeared from behind the other side of the bed. A majestic white wolf stood proudly before him, emanating power with every movement. Jack found himself on his knees once more now staring deep into the deep brown eyes of his deamon.

Somehow he knew, with Sam's deamon he had felt a tingle of familiarity but the wolf it was instinctual. She, this powerful white wolf was a part of him, the other half of him, the part which had been restless and denied him sleep.

Sitting leaning against the wall, legs crossed the wolf moved laying her head on his lap. It felt as though she'd always been there, which she had, but it felt so right being able to see her and rub soothing patterns in her deep coarse fur.

When he touched her he felt completeness, he felt whole, extremely different from the electricity of Sam's deamon's touch.

Jack dozed against the wall revelling in the calmness of the wolf's presence feeling soothed and whole.

He remained there until Sam's deamon stirred, and restlessly jumped from the bed and began to pace the floor at the foot of the bed in front of him.

"Can you wake her?" he asked. Looking intently at Jack. "Can you show her how to see me?" he pleaded.

"Jack, he needs her just as much as I needed you." The wolf spoke compassionate and sympathetic.

"Ok." He said getting up and stepping towards Sam's sleeping form. She slept peacefully, Jack was almost hesitant to wake her but he was sure she would want to feel what he had. Sitting on the edge of the bed he shook her gently and called her name.

"Sam. Sam."

She mumbled incoherently starting to come round. Getting an idea he turned to the cheetah who stepped forward obediently. Jack prepared himself and stroked the big cat as he'd done so before, at the touch Sam's eyes flew open and she gasped. Releasing his grip he moved his hand to Sam's leg to reassure her.

"Sir?" she said questioningly, and groggily.

"its ok don't worry I can see them."

"Them?" she asked confused.

"Our deamons." He grinned in their direction.

"Sir, you can see mine?" she said seriously, all traces of sleep disappeared.

"Yeah."

"But..." she protested before being cut off.

"He wants you to be able to see him, he asked me to help you."

She looked confused for a moment then looked into his eyes curiously before nodding.

"What do I do?"

"Lay back," his voice took on a soothing tone, lulling her to the right frame of mind, "close you eyes... relax... allow you mind to focus on the centre of your mind... a quiet corner." Watching her do as he asked her could guess that she was almost there, letting silence fill the room he allowed her to find the rest of the way by herself.

The cheetah pounced softly onto the other side of the bed and watched tentatively over his charge.

Her eyes soon fluttered open and met those of her deamon, holding the focus she sat and looked upon the sleek animal.

"He's so beautiful." She said, staring at him, entranced.

"Touch him," Jack instructed softly as he felt his own deamon leap on to the bed and lay down next to him.

The cheetah purred louder at her touch that his, Sam sat mesmerised watching her fingers trail through his thick fur.

Jack sprawled on the bottom of the bed, propping his head up with his elbow. His deamon stretched her back against his chest each glad of the reassuring contact. Her eyes closed as she dozed next to him but Jack continued to watch Sam and her deamon. He felt as though he was watching something he shouldn't, something sacred but neither objected to his presence, which he was grateful for.

He watched as the cheetah settled at her touch, purring contently, and eventually sprawling over her legs as Jack's had done.

Sam peeled her eyes from his sleek fur and met his eyes with a relieved smile.

"Do you have name's?" Jack murmured loud enough for all to hear.

"No." His replied.

"You must name us." Hers said.

Sam got over her shock of the animal's smooth voice quickly and looked towards Jack and his deamon.

"She reminds me of Tikya, the wolf formed alien who ran about the SGC a few years back."

"Right, how's Kya?" he asked of the wolf.

"Good Jack." Kya replied, arching against him once more.

Silence settled over them for a moment, Sam and Jack thinking deeply about their new life long companions.

"When I saw his eyes," said Jack smiling, "Do you want to know what I thought of?"

"Emerald city." They answered in unison.

"Yeah." he agreed grinning.

"Do you like Oz?" she tested as he had done.

"Yes, thank you." He replied.

They settled into a calm silence, it was then that Jack thought of something.

"Kya, when I figured out how to see you, you weren't there." He said almost painfully at the thought of them being separated, "Why were you with Sam, and Oz with me?"

The two deamons looked at each other then made their way off the bed, Jack frowned at the loss of contact, guessing Sam felt similarly as a small whimper came from her. Once on the floor they nuzzled each others necks, the feeling of pleasure sweeping to their human counter parts.

"If you remain close to each other, we switch, taking care of the other, even though you only had known this subconsciously it calmed your minds to know a part of you was watching over each other." Kya said as Oz began grooming her.

Kya closed her eyes and howled slightly, nuzzling her snout deep in the cat's fur; Jack shuddered.

Oz continued to speak between the long licks of his tongue. "The two of you have died so many times and been revived by sarcophagus or medicine that we can travel far from you without any great loss. With each death we found we could travel further from you. And look over each other too."

After Oz finished his grooming, they settled lying next to each other feeling completely at ease, and quickly drifted into semi-sleep with fur against fur.

"You ok?" Sam asked Jack, only being able to imagine what Oz movements had done to Kya and Jack in turn.

"Yeah." He said still trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes for a second and suddenly came to the conclusion that he was tired.

Opening his eyes he noticed Sam seemed to feel the same.

Seeing the closeness of their deamons had allowed them to slip into a familiarity neither had shared before.

"Sam? You tired?" he asked.

She nodded sleepily laid down once again.

Manoeuvring to the top of the bed Jack wrapped his arms instinctively around Sam, spooning against her, mimicking the actions of his deamon.

"Night." he murmured, eyes closing to an inviting sleep.

"Night Jack." she replied.

* * *

Jack woke first, the beginning of the dawn creeping through the window, Sam still asleep in his arms, their legs entangled, and fingers entwined. Their deamons finding their way onto the bed in the night, draped over their tangled legs keeping their feet warm.

He could feel Kya was awake as well, she growled quietly to serve as a good morning, then stretched arching deep into Oz's fur.

Jack breathed in deeply, and began thinking about what had happened last night, mainly about what Kya and Oz had told them before falling asleep.

His deamon watched over Sam and Oz over him.

When he thought about it, it did put his mind as ease, as if he had a constant link with her, knowing that she was ok at anytime. Not that she needed his protection but the idea of part of him being there with her through everything was undeniably calming and enticing at the same time.

Though he would never admit it, being with her (anywhere) felt right. And now lying with her sleeping in his arms he felt it even more right, even more complete.

Not admitting or showing things was what he was good at, something he did to survive, to stay out of trouble. But with Kya he felt a release, they way she stared longingly at Oz, licked tentatively at his coat, nuzzled at his throat. Each move she made around him reflected how he felt about Sam.

He wanted to pay as much attention to Sam, as Kya for Oz, but bound by duty he could not.

Jack wondered if it was the same for her; did her deamon reflect how she wished things could be, how she wished she could act, wished she could feel.

Jack woke from his musings at a sound in the hall.

Nodding to Kya, indicating for her to wait there, he slipped from the room.

Opening the door softly, he peered out into the hallway to find Will standing there as if waiting for him. Jack noticed that he looked a little shaken.

"What's up?" he asked concerned.

"I had another dream." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"What did your dad say this time?" he asked directly.

"In two days time we have to go back to the Stargate, he said by then I'll be ready do find the right world," he held up his hand at the excited look on the colonel's face, "Not yours though. He said your journey isn't finished here yet; our paths go someway yet before separating, I must admit I am already dreading it." He added truthfully.

"Me too." Answered Jack grasping the young man's shoulder.


End file.
